Without A Trace
by Raven A. Star
Summary: After a strange incident in an alley way, Raven suddenly disappears. Left with several clues, the Titans must find and rescue Raven. Will they find their beloved team mate? [COMPLETED]
1. The Incident

The rain continued to pour from the sky. A dark, eerie cloud of evil seemed to have spread across the land. Raven kept running, she wouldn't go back. Not now, not ever. She couldn't bear the pain. She ran, didn't want to look back. He was following her, wouldn't leave her be. 'Why? What have I ever done to him to make him do this to me?' She wouldn't turn back. She kept running with her face being slapped by the wind and rain. It stung, bringing tears to her eyes. She tripped, fell onto the hard concrete. She quickly stood back up and started running again. But fell again. She was injured, she turned and saw a red cloud of hatred sweeping over the city. It came closer, and closer, until…

"Raven, get up!! Raven, wake up!!! It's 12:30 in the afternoon!! Are you gonna sleep all day??"

Raven woke with a start. Robin was in her room. He shook her slightly to make sure she was awake. "Robin, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to stop shaking me and leave my room."

Robin shrugged. "Alright, but there's something wrong, I can tell. You don't usually sleep in this late."  
  
Raven crawled out of bed. She started to make it slowly, yawning every once in a while. "I know that I don't usually sleep in this late. I had trouble trying to sleep. I'll be fine."  
  
Robin straightened out the sheets to smoothen out the wrinkles left by Raven's laziness. 'She usually doesn't like to have wrinkles on her bed, what is up with this?' 

"Hey, Raven. Are you sure you're alright, I mean, you know…"

"I'm fine. I'll meet you guys in a little bit." Raven replied with slight annoyance in her voice.

Robin backed off. "Alrighty, Beast Boy and Cyborg saved you some breakfast. Starfire started preparing the tea for yah. I'll tell them you'll be down in a bit."

"Okay." She watched Robin walk out the door. When her door shut she jumped back onto the bed, messing it up once again. 'It was just a dream, wasn't it? The rain, the running, the cloud, all a dream. Only a dream.' She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she got up, straightened out the sheets once again, and did her normal morning routine. She got dressed in her usual uniform, brushed her teeth and hair and made her way down the stairs after a few minutes of meditation. She didn't want to keep her friends on her case all morning long. 

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted with three large grins.

"Here Raven, here's some breakfast. Tofu eggs and toast. Nutritious for the mind and body."

Cyborg cut in. "No way. Meaty breakfasts are what make you strong. Here's some bacon and sausage."  
  
Starfire flew over to Raven safely carrying the herbal tea. "Here you are friend Raven, your morning brew of herbal tea." She handed Raven the warm mug. Raven hid a smile. 

"Thanks Starfire. Now how about we put the breakfast on the table before I blow it up in your faces." 

Beast Boy and Cyborg cringed at the thought. They raced to the table and quickly sat down and put the plates of food on Raven's placemat. She glided over and took her seat. She looked at the food.

"So…"  
  
Raven looked up. "So what?"

Beast Boy stood on one foot nervously. "So are you gonna eat or not?"  
  
"Do I need an audience to watch me eat breakfast/lunch?"

Cyborg answered. "No, it's just we want to know if you like the food or not."  
  
Both Beast Boy and Cyborg smiled at her. She frowned when she took a closer look at the food. Beast Boy's cooking looked like Starfire's pudding of sadness and Cyborg's looked like…nevermind.

"Uh…"she began.

"Titans, trouble!!!" Robin barged in.

'Saved by the Robin.' She quickly ran out the door with the others.

When they arrived downtown, it was nothing but a stupid bank robber. The Titans hand cuffed him and turned him over to the police. 

The Titans decided to take a walk back to the Tower since there was nothing else to do. Robin and Starfire were in front talking while Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were straggling behind. Raven was walking with a grim look on her face and had her hands behind her head in a criss-cross position. She was listening to Beast Boy (hard to believe, yes) talk to Cyborg about video games. 'Why am I bothering? I never listen to them. Why now?' Finally, Beast Boy spoke to her.

"Yo Raven, you okay?"  
  
She peeked over at Beast Boy. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Beast Boy scooted closer to raven as he walked. "Well, me and Cyborg asked you a few questions while we were walking and you never answered us. We just figured you were ignoring us or something."

She paused for a moment to think. 'They were talking to me and I didn't realize it? What's wrong with you Raven!!!? Get a grip girl!!' Then she thought up and excuse. "I was just thinking about something." 

Beast Boy smiled at her. "I thought I could smell smoke. And see it too."  
  
Raven looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'I thought I could smell smoke. And see it too.'?"  
  
Beast Boy looked at her nervously. "Um, nothing…"

Raven gave him a vicious look. He squeaked and dove behind Cyborg. Raven spoke with a more serious tone in her voice. "Well, what do you mean?"

Cyborg lifted Beast Boy up and set him down in front of her. "Go on and tell her little man. You know she's not a joker."  
  
Beast Boy laughed nervously. "He, he, I know that. Um….Raven….I mean….it….uh, heh heh…don't get real mad at me. Please…"

Raven was beginning to lose her patience. "WELL??"

Beast Boy gulped. "When I said that I could smell smoke and see it after you said that you were thinking, I meant that you were frying your brain because you were thinking so hard. Please don't hurt me!" He stopped walking and cringed after he blurted out what it meant. Raven stopped and looked at him. He peeked up and saw her staring at him. But she didn't look mad. She just stared at him with curious eyes. Then she started walking away again.   
  
Beast Boy ran up to her. "It was a joke Raven, don't be mad."  
  
Raven looked at him with emotionless eyes. "I'm not mad at you. I just never heard a remark like that before. That was…good, and very brave of you to actually tell a joke right in my face, although I didn't get it until after you explained it. You got me there."  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widened. (O_o) "What??? Little ole me, Beast Boy, pulled a fast one on the smart Raven??? What is going on here?" He emphasized every word as he waved his hands in the air. Raven gave him…the look. 

"Excuse me?? I could've just blown you to teeny tiny pieces but I didn't did I?"

"It's another joke, Raven." 

Raven gaped. "Oh. Well I'm not the type to know a joke from a statement that could supposedly not be a joke."

Beast Boy walked closer to her. "Well then, you should hang out with me more Ravie, I think you'll get used to jokes when you're around me." He put his arm around her on her shoulder. She gasped, grabbed his arm and swung him around really fast and threw him into an alley way. Raven and the other three cringed when they her the screeching of a cat and the sound of trash cans falling over. Everyone turned and looked at Raven with a surprised looks on their faces. She looked at them nervously.

"Whoops, sorry cat."  
  
They continued to stare at her. She finally flung her hands up in defeat. "Alright! Alright! I'll go make sure he's okay!" She walked into the alley way and crept in. She called out softly. "Beast Boy, are okay? I didn't mean it. Beast Boy?" She looked left and right and saw two feet sticking out of a garbage can. She sighed and walked over. She grabbed the feet and pulled him out. Beast Boy made a popping noise as he flew out of the garbage can.   
  
"Woah! Oh, uh, thanks. Look, I'm really…."  
  
"Sorry? I should be the one sorry." She looked at Beast Boy and smiled. He smiled back. 

"What's all the raucous?" A homeless man who appeared to be in his thirties came out of nowhere. It startled the two titans. He looked closely at them and they looked closely at him. 

He was wearing overalls that were covered in grime and oil, had dirty skin and his hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in years (could be true because he probably doesn't have a brush or comb!). "What are you whipper snappers doing in me alley? Get along now, git!! Hey, wait…you!" The man pointed at Raven. "Some guy told me about you. I seen ye before too, you wents cuckoo and all big and scary. Those red demon eyes, yeah, how could I forget? A strange fellow came in here the other day looking for a girl named 'Raven'. I didn't know who the heck she was and then described yeh. He's a looking for yah."  
  
Raven was startled and speechless. Finally, she found the words. "Who, who came looking for me?"  
  
The man scratched his head. "He didn't say his name or anything. Had a trenchcoat on. That's all I know. He he, mighty strange if you ask me." The guy then turned around and left Beast Boy and Raven speechless. They looked at each other in utter shock.


	2. The Attack

Author's Note:

Thank you to those who reviewed my story.   
To Jupiter's Light: I post them as fast as I can write and edit them. So hang on!! I try to do it as often as I can. 

To Mr. Evil: I was gonna write it as a BBxRa fic, but I won't. I'm glad you liked my story. And I promise, no lovey dovey stuffy between Beast Boy and Raven. Nothing. Zip. Zam. Bow. 

x-Raven-x: I also promise, no RAVEN AND BB STUFF. I PROMISE. NOTHING!!

Also, I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, cause then I would've blown up Cyborg, forced Beast Boy to eat meat, made Raven wear bright pink or yellow, made Starfire eat her own pudding of sadness (all of it XP) and force Robin to tell Raven that he loves her and that he doesn't love Starfire. Just kidding, except for the blowing up Cyborg part. 

Okay, biiiiiiig question, does anyone want me to make it into a RavenxRobin fic or leave it at just mystery/suspense, with no lovey dovey stuffy? If you want a BBxRA fic or RAxRO tell my in your reviews or email me. Check my profile if you wanna email or if you have MSN or Yahoo instant message, chat with me some time. I'm always online. (Most of the time).

"Okay, am I the only one who has no idea what is going on?"  The Titans arrived back at the tower and Raven and Beast Boy told the three remaining Titans what had happened. Everyone (well, almost everyone) was trying to figure out what is gonna happen. And as for that matter, what the heck already happened. Beast Boy was pacing back and forth in front on the TV, which was driving Cyborg insane.   
  
"COME ON B!!! I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV!!!! MOVE YOUR GREEN HINEY OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" he yelled.

Beast Boy turned and looked at him furiously. "Hello?????!!! EARTH TO CYBORG!!!!! Raven needs our help here!!! And we could use a little brain power to figure out what's going on!!!" He exploded in Cyborg's face.

Raven wasn't listening to anyone. She was sitting on the counter with her legs dangling over the edge and she had her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees. She just sat in deep thought. She started to become frustrated and so she started swinging her legs back and forth to take her mind off of the dilemma. 'Calm yourself, Raven. Just think clear mind. Chant if need to.' So Raven closed her eyes and started chanting the words in her head. 'Azerath  Metrion Zinthoss. Azerath Mentrion Zinthoss.' *Boom* Suddenly, the microwave which was sitting on the counter on the other side of the kitchen exploded. She groaned. 'Why can't I do this???' Then she realized why she couldn't focus. Everyone was staring at her. 

"What?" She asked with a surprised face. Starfire chimed in.

"Uh, friend Raven? We have been declaring your name aloud but you gave us no response. What is on your mind?" 

Raven twined her fingers together over and over again as if she were playing thumb wars, only with her fingers. "Umm, nothing…"  
  
Cyborg crossed his arms. "Sure, if there was nothing on your mind then why did you blow up the microwave!!?"

Raven stopped fidgeting. She stared at her feet. She was too proud to admit that she was worried. 

Robin walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything to them."  
  
Raven looked from the floor to her friends. She sighed and jumped off the counter. She shut the stove's burner off and put her mug away. She didn't feel like drinking anything right now. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach that made her queasy. So she put her tea bag back in the box in the cupboard and walked out of the kitchen with a yearning look on her face. Beast Boy watched as she left. 

"Uh, okay, what just happened?"  
  
Cyborg smacked his forehead. "Raven didn't take any herbal tea!! Nor did she blow up Robin or you for that matter, and she didn't flip out. She actually looked…."

Robin spoke up. "Nervous?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy spoke simultaneously. "Yeah."  
  
Robin sat down. "She has the right to, don't you think?"  
  
Starfire chimed in. "Well, she never did worry before. There was a couple of times she as frantic, like when you three were in the puppets and I was in her body and she was in my body. She was also nervous when…"  
  
"Okay, Starfire, we get the point." Beast Boy rubbed his head in frustration. 

Cyborg then asked, "So man, what are we gonna do about Raven?"  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
Robin sat in deep thought. He was worried. He was worried about Raven.

Raven walked down the hallway to her room. She was too upset to drink tea and she was tired. All she wanted was to go to bed. She continued her venture down the long stretch off hallway. She made her way to her room. She opened the door and closed it behind her quickly. She quickly stopped. She felt a presence in her room. She was frozen in place. She turned quickly, doing so swinging her hair madly in her face. She wiped the strands out of the view. She didn't see anyone. But she knew someone was there…watching her. Gathering up courage, she spoke out loud. 

"Beast Boy, is that you?"  
  
No reply. 

"Come on, this isn't funny, I'm in no mood for jokes or mockery."  
  
Still no reply. 

Frustrated, she turned the overhead light on that she rarely uses and lit the room brightly. No one was there. She turned the bright light off again. 'Okay, I'm just being paranoid now.' 

  
She walked over to her bed and laid down. She yawned and was about to shut off the little lamp beside her bed when someone grabbed her hand and covered her mouth, stifling any screams that she tried to make. She couldn't speak, so she couldn't use her spells. So she struggled to break from the perpetrators grasp. Finally, she kicked whoever it was in the chest and broke free. 

She ran out her door panting and began running down the hallways to alert the others when something grabbed her cloak. Whoever it was, swung her by the cloak into a wall. She bashed into it with her back. Then she hit her head. She looked up one last time and blacked out. 

Robin suddenly snapped to realization. "Titans, trouble!!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped up. "You heard it too?"  
  
Robin ran to the hallway door. "She might be in trouble, let's go!!"  
  


The four Titans ran through the doorway up the stairs. They had no idea what they would find, nor did they expect what was to happen next.

Remember, tell me if you want this story to have any romance or anything. Do you want:  
  


A.) Beast Boy and Raven

            Or

B.) Robin and Raven

It's your choice. Make it wisely. Aunty Raven wants you! *Points finger at audience.* You can make it possible. Oh yeah, review if you want. 


	3. The Secret Helper

Authors Note:  
Okay, the votes are in. The winner is choice B.) Robin and Raven. *Audience that chose for Raven and Beast Boy boo and start throwing stuff at Raven A. Star.* Hey! I know you looked forward to having another Raven and Beast Boy pairing so don't worry! I am currently working on one for you BBX Ra fans. Don't panic, I should have it up sometime this week. And I promise, it will be a BBXRA fic. So don't hurt me too much. So now, this story is officially going to be a Raven and Robin fic! *Gets hit in the face with a very very very over-ripened tomato.* Eww…..

-Raven A. Star 

AKA Rotten Tomato (Thanks a lot)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Titans ran up the stairs and started running towards Raven's hallway. When they rounded the corner they froze. In front of them was like a disaster zone. Everything was disorganized and was in shambles. Starfire then flew over the broken glass while carrying Robin and Beast Boy transformed into a raven and lifted Cyborg off the ground. 

The two flew to Raven's room. The door was lying on the ground like it was ripped off by a mad beast. Starfire was getting very nervous now. "Robin, what has happened?"   
  
Robin shook his head. "I don't know Star, but we have to see if Raven is okay." 

They entered Raven's room. Starfire set Robin down and he started to investigate. Beast Boy had already set Cyborg down and was transformed into a blood hound trying to pick up any scent that would help.   
  
Starfire began to whimper. Robin turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Star?"  
  
Starfire whimpered louder and pointed. "That…" The boys turned around and saw blood stains on the wall. Robin and Cyborg walked over to it. Cyborg took some samples and he worked on figuring out whose it was. He suddenly froze. 

"Robin, its Raven's blood." Starfire shrieked. She ran over to Robin and grabbed his cloak in fright.

"Robin, what type of creature would harm Raven like this?" Robin looked solemnly at the ground.

"I'm not sure Starfire. But one thing is for sure, we will find Raven and we will defeat the being responsible for this." He declared.

Beast Boy stood up and growled. "No one gets away with hurting a Teen Titan. Nobody."  
  
~*~*~*~*

Raven woke to an exploding headache. Then she remembered the attack. She was about to get up when she realized that she was chained to a wall. There was enough chain though to allow free movement throughout the cell. But they were no ordinary chains. They were power-repelling. She knew that if she tried to use her powers nothing would happen. She was helpless, at the mercy of whoever had captured her.   
  


She took a good look at her surroundings. It was dark and very hard to see but she was able to depict her surroundings. She was in a dungeon. That's all she needed to know. 

Suddenly, she heard a door open. It was the door to her cell that had opened. She looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway. She couldn't see the face, all she saw was the silhouette. She also saw one thing that scared her. The figure was carrying a sword. 

It walked over to her. She closed her eyes and prepared for what was to be the worst moment but instead, the sword never left its holder. They figure stood and watched her. It then bent down and was now at her level. Then she realized that it was offering her water. She looked at the canteen and back at it. It was a man. He wore a suit of armor and was very dirty. She was worried if he would try anything. 

He didn't. He unscrewed the lid to the canteen and held it out to her. She took the canteen and sniffed it. She took a swallow and handed it back and nodded. He then screwed the lid back on. He then sat down next to her. 

Finally, it spoke. "You are Raven, right?" She nodded. He grunted, as if saying okay. He then reached for something in his armor. She looked at him cautiously and saw him pull out a small communicator. She then realized that it was her Titan communicator/tracker. He looked at her and back at the device. He then handed it to her.   
  
"I believe that this is yours?" She nodded and took it. "Keep it hidden. Don't let anyone else see it." She was nervous. 'Could she trust this guy?' She put the tracker in a safe spot within her shredded cloak.

"Well, I don't know why he would want to kidnap you. You seem like a good person." She was startled.   
  
"Huh?"

"He wanted you for something, but didn't tell me."   
  
Raven tried to stand but he pushed her back down gently. "Who is it? Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"Woah, take it easy Raven. I don't know his real name. To tell you the truth I have never seen him ever. My name is Turk. I'll try to help you anyway I can. But you are going to have to help me by cooperating and staying low. You are in the dungeon to his highness's kingdom."  
  
"Where's that? And why does he…" She stopped abruptly. Another guardman walked in. Turk was already standing, he pretended that nothing happened.   
  
"Agent Turk, the highness wants everyone in his courtroom, pronto. But not her," he titled his head towards her," just the guards.

Turk nodded and walked out after the other guard. He turned around and whispered one last thing to her. "Don't forget…" She nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes I know this chapter is shorter than the others. That is because my next chapter is the one full of action! It may be the longest chapter too. I'm writing the update to this story, the other stories and also writing the new story for the BB and Ra fans so I am very, very busy. You are all very lucky that I finished my global project early cause if I didn't, this update wouldn't be here rite now. Hope you liked it (at least a little bit.) Review if you want to. 

Also, for those who don't want romance, I am currently working on a story for you too. (Wow, I'm a very busy person aren't I?) Okay, and thanks for all of your reviews! If I was to thank you all I'd have lets see…oh almost 6000 words or more for this chapter. So thank you all! *gives everyone treats that they like* Hope you enjoyed!

-Raven A. Star


	4. The Plan

Author's Note:  
Sorry I didn't update for so long. I didn't know what to write for the next chapter. Well, this chapter is kinda boring, but the next few chapters are the ones with action. So don't worry…too much…

Also, I'm still working on that BBX Ra story for y'all. ^__^ 

-Raven A. Star

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin stomped into his room and grabbed his communicator. He put it on his utility belt and fixed his cape. He took one last look at his room and walked out with an emotionless face. 

He walked to Raven's room and looked around once more. He was gonna find her and make sure that she would make it home. 

He walked over to the window and looked out at the moonlit bay. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the wall.   
  
  
He heard the crunch of broken glass from behind him. Turning his head, he saw a petite figure in the doorway. It was Starfire. She stood in the doorway with one hand on the frame. 

"Robin, there is someone on the monitor that wishes to wishes to speak to the leader."  
  
  
Robin took one last look outside and followed Starfire to the main room.   
  
  
He looked at the screen and saw a man in a dirty suit of armor that had a sword in his hand. The room he was in appeared to be a bedroom of some sort.   
  
  
Robin gritted his teeth. "Who are you? We don't have time for lousy villains like…"  
  
  
The figure held up a single hand and laid his sword on the ground. "I am no villain. I am Turk. I am calling from my sleeping quarters. You have a friend, Raven, correct?"  
  
  
Robin pounded his fist on the desktop angrily. "Where's Raven!??"  
  
  
Turk removed his helmet and revealed a dirt smudged face. He had brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He had a concerned look on his face. "Raven is in the highness' dungeon, but do not worry. I am keeping a close eye on her and making sure she is alright. I sneak down food and water to her so do not fear her health. She is alright. You are Robin right? " 

"Yeah I'm Robin. But where is she?"  
  
  
Turk looked around cautiously and whispered to the screen. "Trigon's castle."  
  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped. They remember last time they met up with her. But it was in her mind. How had he escaped?

"If you don't know who Trigon is, he's her father. It seems he wants to use her in one of his plots but I have been unable to figure it out." Turk then quickly put on his helmet. "If you wish to rescue her, meet me down by the docks tonight. I shall wait for you and bring you to her. But we must act quickly, for he wants to unleash whatever plan he has concocted." With that, Turk quickly disappeared from the screen.

Cyborg looked at Robin worriedly. "Can we trust him?"  
  
  
Robin's brows tightened angrily. "So far, it's the only lead we have on what is happening with her. We don't really have a choice."  
  
  
Starfire's shoulders slumped. 'Please Raven, be alright my friend.'

~*~*~*~*~*

Raven was in a light slumber when she heard the dungeon door creak open. Turk walked in with a small pouch. He walked over and handed it to Raven. 

"It's what I could get for you. I hope that it is enough to last you till tonight."   
  
  
Raven opened the bag and started to eat the biscuit. "What is happening tonight?"  
  
  
Turk bent down and lifted his helmet off and grinned. "I'm getting you outta here. I contacted your friends, I'll be meeting them tonight. They will be coming to the docks to come with me and get you outta here."  
  
  
"But why don't we just walk out with me in disguise or something?"  
  
  
"Too risky. And they would know it was you. Trigon would know as well."  
  
  
Raven's eyes flared up in anger. "Trigon? He's behind this." She stood up and looked out the barred up window. "That rotten jerk…"  
  
  
"We need them to come. We have to destroy your father." Raven whirled around.

"We couldn't destroy him."   
  
  
Turk stood up and walked over to Raven and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If we defeat him, then he cannot harm anyone again. And you would be free."  
  
  
Raven thought for a moment. "But it's very dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to my friends."  
  
  
Turk sighed. "But now is the best time to destroy him. When he is still vulnerable and weak from your last attack."  
  
  
Raven nodded. "I just don't want anything to happen to my friends because of me."  
  
  
Turk nodded and placed his helmet back on his head. "I have to go now and get your friends. I'll be back soon."  
  
  
Raven sat down and pulled her hood up. "Okay, I'll take a little nap."  
  
  
Turk opened up the dungeon door and walked out. Raven looked up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

~*~*~*~*

Turk sneaked out of the castle that was in the dark realm. He walked down the thorny path and stopped at a brick wall. He looked around and stepped through, leaving the castle to disappear from sight.

~*~*~*~*

Robin sat on a crate with a very worried expression on his face. 'What if it is a trap? What is she is dead when we get there? What is we are too late? What if that guy Turk is a liar and leads us to our doom? What if…'

"Robin! Turk has arrived!" Starfire flew over and tapped him on the shoulder. Robin quickly got to his feet and looked at Turk with a menacing glare.  
  
  
Turk walked over and held out a hand. "Remember me? I'm Turk."  
  
  
Robin reluctantly shook his hand. "Yeah, I know yah. Now where's Raven?"  
  
  
Turk motioned them to follow. "Come with me. We have to go through the dimension passage…"  
  
  
Robin looked at the others and they shrugged. They followed Turk into an alleyway. He walked to the dead end. "Are you coming?"  
  
  
Beast Boy scratched his head. "Um…dude….that's a brick wall…."  
  
  
Turk sighed and placed one foot through the wall. "It's a dimensional passage. Follow me and we will go to Trigon's castle."  
  
  
Robin was the first to go through. He ran in and felt a cold wind rush around him. He then saw a dark, thorny forest and a single path going through.   
  
  
Soon the others came through as well. Turk then took the lead. "Follow me…we will be Trigon's castle in a little while." The other's followed.

~*~*~*~*

Raven slowly dozed into a light slumber when the dungeon door slammed open. A guard stood in the doorway. "You! His highness wants to see you now! He's got something planned for you." He grabbed Raven's arm and undid the chains that bound her to the wall.   
  
  
He then dragged Raven out who was getting nervous. 'Where are they?'

The guard led Raven to a large room with a throne at the other side of it. He then threw her at the base of the throne. "Here's the prisoner you ordered your highness!"  
  
  
Trigon stood up and walked over to Raven with a menacing grin on his face. "Now, I shall accomplish what I wished to accomplish last time." He held his hands up that glowed a blood red, like his skin. "Rage, shall consume you." He reached for Raven's head and laughed evilly.

Raven's eyes widened in horror. He was gonna make her pure demon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, so it begins. The horror. I know, weird cliffy. But I can't think! I have a stinking head cold that won't go away! -_-'

Review if you want.

-Raven A. Star


	5. The Battle and a Lost Life

**Author's Note:  
**Sorry for the delay folks! Couldn't think of anything to write for this story. O.o Anyway…enjoy! BTW, for those who haven't checked out my profile or emailed me lately, I am going to hopefully post the sequel to In the Mist of Love, Chasing Secrets. I am hoping.  
  
-Raven A. Star

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****

****

Raven tried to back away from Trigon but her whole body felt frozen. She closed her eyes instead and awaited for the moment to come.

"Don't you dare!" A strong voice called out. Raven opened her eyes and looked over and saw Robin with the others standing in the doorway with Turk standing beside the beloved leader with his sword drawn.

Trigon laughed. "You fools think you can stop the power of Trigon!" Trigon stood up proudly and roared. At that moment, it seemed that lightning bolts were coming from his hands as he held them up high.

Beast Boy cringed slightly at the outburst. "You know, I wonder if it is possible for someone with an ego that big can have their head explode."  
  
Robin took out his bo-staff and aimed at Trigon. "I don't know about exploding heads, but I know that he's gonna have a sore head!" He lunged forward at Trigon with the others right behind him.   
  
Raven quickly regained her senses, and quickly ran away from Trigon. She ran over to Starfire who stayed in front to protect her.

The other soldiers, noticing Turk lunging at Trigon, charged at the Titans. Turk stopped and held his sword up to them as if he was going to stab any who came too close.

"Fools! Didn't we want freedom from that cruel beast?" Several of the soldiers looked back and forth and a couple nodded. Turk lowered his blade. "Well then join me and the fellow Teen Titans to defeat this tyrant!" The soldiers drew their swords and cried out.

Robin swung his bo-staff around several times and hit Trigon on the face very painfully. Trigon held his face and glared, clenching his teeth.   
  
"Fools cannot stop me!" He clapped his hands together, forming a strong burst of wind, sending everyone flying backwards.

Robin landed on his back with a loud thump and his bo-staff landed a few yards away from him. Scrambling to his feet, he ran over to grab it. However, he never made it over.   
  
Trigon reached over with an enormous hand and grabbed Robin, lifting him into the air. Robin yelped as the demon's fist tightened, making breathing very difficult.

"You shall pay for your annoyances!"  
  
Suddenly, a black wave of energy shot into Trigon's left eye. He closed his damaged eye and cried out, dropping Robin as he reached for the eye. Robin fell down, only to be enveloped in a black aura and safely placed on the ground.

Raven ran over with the bo-staff. She handed it to him. "Robin, we can't defeat him. There's no way that we can."  
  
Cyborg shot several times at Trigon with his sonic cannon, which did a little damage to the demon's chest. "Robin! We need something to pierce his chest and to pierce the spot where his heart is!"  
  
Beast Boy scrambled over. "Heh, heart. What heart?"  
  
Smack. Starfire slapped Beast Boy hard on the back of the head, causing his to yelp.   
  
Turk scanned the large room for anything that would be sharp enough and long enough to pierce the demon. He then looked at his own sword. The fine sword that was hand crafted by his elders and passed down through generations. The end of it had several rare jewels embedded, and its blade was long and broad. He looked from his sword to Trigon who was thrashing about clenching his eye.   
  
Turk took several steps up to Trigon and glared at the demon before him. 'It's now or never.' He charged at Trigon, and using a table ahead of him as a catapult, he leaped into the air and right at Trigon's chest. He landed on it and taking his sword, penetrated the demon's chest and into its black heart.

Trigon screamed in horror, and fell to his knees as he slowly started to break down. He grabbed Turk and threw him across the room. No one noticed Turk for they were all stunned at Trigon's yelling. Trigon continued to evanescence in front of everyone. Then, he was gone.

All the soldiers began to whoop and cheer with happiness. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg formed a group hug and hugged each other tightly in triumph. Raven hugged Robin and kissed his on the cheek. She then looked and gasped.

Raven ran over to Turk's limp body. His back was bent at an odd angle, and his breathing was very shallow. His face had taken on a pale effect. Raven lifted his hand up and clenched it in hers.

"Turk, Turk! Say something!"  
  
Turk opened his eyes and smiled. "Is he gone?"  
  
Raven nodded. Robin stood beside her looking down at the fallen new-found friend.   
  
Turk sighed and smiled faintly. "I hope he ain't coming back."  
  
Raven nodded. "Me too."  
  
Robin bent down beside him. "Turk, thank you so much for your help."  
  
Turk nodded slightly. "That's okay, take care of your lady. All I ask of you is to bury me beneath the willow tree in the cemetery in your world. And to have the sword buried with me."  
  
Starfire wiped several tears from her eyes as Beast Boy and Cyborg looked down at their feet.   
  
Raven nodded. "Okay."  
  
"And Robin…"  
  
Robin looked at him with a look of sorrow. "Yeah?"  
  
Turk chuckled slightly. "Don't lose your girl to anything. Cause I'll come back to haunt you."  
  
Robin smiled. "I promise."  
  
Turk smiled one last time. His breathing stopped completely and his eyes stared off into space. Raven took her hand and closed his eyes. She got to her feet and motioned for the soldiers to follow her with Turk.

Robin went over to where Trigon had been and picked up the sword. He marveled at its beauty. He then followed the others outside.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

Yes, Turk died. Yet he died a hero. He killed Trigon and saved everyone. Now, it's time to perform the funeral for the fallen hero.

-Raven A. Star


	6. The End

**Author's Note: **  
The final chapter. This is it folks. If you want a sequel or anything, tell me in your review. Thank you and also, before I forget, I am hopefully going to post the sequel to In the Mist of Love on June 1st. Thank you and enjoy the last and final chapter to "Without a Trace". Not as long as the others, but, it's to the point.

-Raven A. Star

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****

Raven stood above Turk's grave with a hand full of white roses. Everyone was already gone except for Robin and herself. They paid their respects and wept as the priest made his statements.   
  
Raven kneeled down and gently laid the flowers down. She had done with Turk asked for. She and the others gave him a burial under the willow tree in the cemetery in their world and buried the sword beside him.

Starfire had left a little extra something with Turk. She had a 'Farewell Card' laid in his coffin and she told the lifeless body to read it up in heaven when they had the chance. She then left with Cyborg and Beast Boy crying waterfalls of tears.

****

****

Raven ran her hand across the marble headstone and smiled. "You are such a wonderful person. I hope you rest in peace."  
  
She stood up. Robin gently patted her on the arm. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. He was a good person for helping."  
  
Robin nodded. "It's a shame good people have to pass away so quickly." Raven leaned on Robin and wiped her teared up eyes. "Do you want to leave now?"  
  
Raven nodded. The two turned their backs and walked off. Raven turned her head and looked at the grave where the fellow soldier Turk, a hero, died. She turned away and said a silent prayer for him to rest in peace.

-**The End-**


End file.
